


Miserable at Best

by AmbidextrousMechanic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Ancestors, Ancestors (Homestuck), Beforus Ancestors, Break Up, Cronus Being Cronus, Humanstuck, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousMechanic/pseuds/AmbidextrousMechanic
Summary: Sometimes you have to know when it's time to walk away. And Kankri did just that.





	1. Let's not pretend you're not alone tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know I haven't continued my other fic so heres a new one! This one is just one thats been on my mind for almost a year and I decided to write it out! This is a Humastuck AU, Post Cronkri Breakup. Obviously from an unhealthy relationship. Actually kind of based off of Miserable at best, but not in order with the song necessarily, I guess. Hope you enjoy!

Music boomed softly through the window panes, accompanied by streams of dim light that helped to pave the walkway. The night was warm, but the wind gave the atmosphere a noticeable chill. He stood outside of the party, leaning with a tense precaution against the cool marble pillar that helped to hold the over-hang of the “front porch”, fuckin rich kids. Cronus huffed as he fished out a pack of cigarettes from his inner coat pocket, plucking one of the sticks from the package along with a lighter, inhaling to light it before putting away the tobacco. He exhaled deeply, carefully – he didn’t particularly want to be here. He didn’t even have to be here for that matter, but here he stood drifting outside the front doors of the Peixes mansion, trying to buy some time. It wasn’t even that he wasn’t invited, he was actually invited to this one – not that not being invited had ever stopped him before – it was just that _he_ would be here. He knew _he_ was here, because he knew that _he_ rode with Maryam, most likely going to be her DD later. He took another deep inhale from his cigarette, holding the breath a moment before slowly exhaling. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time his nerves were this on edge – okay maybe he could but that was beside the point.

“So? You actually decided to show up?”

The voice over the chirping of the crickets nearly made him jump out of his skin. Speak of the she-devil. His head whipped around, eyes wide for moment before his expression melted into a grimace as his stomach dropped and he felt like he was going to puke all over the polished driveway.

“Yeah, guess I did.” A lump formed in his throat as he spoke, his heart felt heavy as he looked Porrim over. She wore a classic long black gown, green accents, splits up the legs, hair curled on the ends. Cronus had always thought she was what you would describe as ‘hot’ – but then again, he’s been reprimanded a couple of times for saying it out loud. He chewed on his cheek.

“I just wanted to let you know... he’s in there, obviously” she nods toward the door, crossing her arms to help combat the chill in the air. “I also wanted to let you know that Meenah says if you don’t stop loitering she’s going to fine you and have you escorted off the property,” a grin crossed her lips at the words Meenah was always one for jokes, but no one was blind to what was going on- what had happened. “If you’re going to attend the party that’s fine, but don’t stand out here like an idiot and make it ten times more awkward than it already is.” There was a warning in her voice, a motherly warning almost. Cronus stood silent for a moment, situating back on the pole shortly after realizing he wasn’t getting physically jumped.

Cronus wasn’t feeling anymore reassured by the lecture, he puffed on his cigarette, exhaling before speaking.

“I just- don’t want to fuck it up.”

“Well, I think you’re way past fucking it up, Ampora,” she cuts in sharply, “He’s getting better, but I will have you know that I am not going to have you go in there acting a fool and screwing up what he has made of himself. You can come in and party with the best of us that’s fine, he knows you may be coming, but you’re not going to go in there and sulk in the corner and ruin everybody’s good mood.” Her tone was serious, still motherly, but she wasn’t joking around, it was a tone of protection.

Cronus’s mouth pressed into a hard line as she spoke, his heart felt heavier with every word, he flipped his ashes as she lectured. He honestly felt like shit. He hadn’t been able to eat properly for weeks because of this stupid party. He was tired, his body and his mind. Before he had a chance to say anything she spoke up again.

“Look, you hurt him. He’s one of my closest friend, and I am not one to easily forgive, “ she pauses, licking her lips, “ I know, you’re hurting too, I know you didn’t see it coming – and I’m sorry that it was like that for you- but you have to move on. You can’t just sit and wallow in your own guilt, Cronus. You have to get over it.”

Cronus was silent once again, his eyes burned but he wouldn’t dare shed a tear, not here. He swallowed again trying to pass the painful lump in his throat. The gears in his brain were running as fast as they could, regenerating memories, feelings of remorse, and surprise.

He felt his heart beat in his chest, feeling the recently familiar pain of his heart breaking.

“..but, I love him..”


	2. These words were never easier for me to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus starts coming home late, but it's just because of work..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible concept for a story and I apologize.

He sat alone at the dinner table, the chicken he had put in the oven cooled from hours of sitting in its pan. Kankri didn’t eat, he didn’t want to start eating without him. He wasn’t really hungry anyway. He sighed softly as he pushed himself away from the table in order to clean up the uneaten food, to package it away to eat tomorrow as left overs. He glanced at the clock on the microwave as he reached for the Tupperware in the cabinets, 8:00 pm.

He was supposed to be home at 7:00.

He shook the thought from his head, moving back to the table to tear apart the chicken and stuff it into the larger bowl, putting the sides in smaller bowls. He looked back at the time as he shut the fridge, finished with cleaning up- 8:45pm. He frowned, he pulled his phone from his pocket, pushing through his phone to find his texts and pressing Cronus’s name. He looks briefly at the four other messages he had sent.

 

_**Where are y9u?** _

 

He sent the message, setting the phone on counter. He stood in idle, unsure of what to do. Did he just go to bed? Should he wait on a text back? He chewed on his lip as he watched the device sit on the counter, not making a sound. Kankri was hopeful for several moments, before sighing in defeat, scooping the phone off the counter top. He assumed he wasn’t getting an answer.

 

It wasn’t until 9:45pm that he received a text –

 

**_On my vway._ **

Kankri nearly tackled the phone to read the message, throwing his book he had been reading in the floor in the process. He had decided that he should go to bed regardless if the other was there or not, but he couldn't necessarily go to sleep. Maybe he had just gotten caught up? He thought, maybe his phone had died and he had just been able to charge it? Kankri tried to reason – although he also couldn’t reason that Cronus’s phone dying was any reason to be home nearly three hours later than you were expected.

It wasn’t until ten that he heard Cronus come through the door, heavy footsteps, the clunk of his boots as he tossed them to the side, the rustle of his jacket being hung on the hook. Kankri’s heart was flittering, he felt nervous, as he sat in the bed waiting for Cronus to come lay down. He heard foots steps, the shower starting, the shower shutting off, and finally he watched as the other made his way through the door, towel around his waist. Kankri couldn’t help but smile at him. His worry melting as he watched the other enter the room and flash him a lazy smile. He looked worn out, but content. Kankri adverted his eyes as Cronus dropped the towel, replacing it with a pair of white boxer briefs. Kankri couldn’t help but smile to Cronus as he crawled into bed.

“Hard day?” The question was simple, he assumed that maybe he had ended up working over at the shop. That could explain why he didn’t answer.

Cronus smiled a lazy smile as he slipped under the covers next to Kankri, leaning over to kiss the boy’s cheek before snuggling down into the bed, “You know it babe. Guys at work don’t know how to just get shit done, ya know?”

“I suppose I could imagine.” He says softly looking down at Cronus, snuggled into the covers. It takes him just after his admirations to join the other under the covers, with his back to Cronus who habitually wrapped his arms around Kankri, so that they were spooning.

“Got some extra hours though. Be a good check this week.” Kankri could hear the smile in Cronus’s voice as he spoke into the back of his neck, yawning shortly after.

“Well, that certainly is a good thing.” He retorts, yawning back at Cronus – those things are contagious you know?

 

Yeah…” His words trail off before he presses a soft kiss to Kankri’s neck, “Goodnight, Kan”

 

He smiles, snuggling in one more time, getting comfortable. “Goodnight, Cronus.”

 

Kankri smiled softly as he snuggled back into Cronus, he supposed he could forgive him being late. After all, it wasn’t like it was something that happened often.

It wasn’t long until the two of them drifted soundly off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
